


the calm before the storm

by wolvaries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Just angst, M/M, Overdosing, small zarry/zouis mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvaries/pseuds/wolvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zayn and liam breakup and zayn is heartbroken beyond belief</p>
            </blockquote>





	the calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in history class oh my god i didnt know it was gonna end up this long

It hasn't been the same since Liam walked out of their shared apartment. Even though it happened thirteen hours ago, Zayn can still feel his presence. It doesn't help that Liam's belongings are still scattered around. Like his necklace on the beside table. His clothes in the corner of the room. His toiletries still in the bathroom. He promised to come back for them while Zayn was curled up into the side of the couch, trying to hold in his tears. Last night replayed in his mind over and over and it made everything worse. The thought made Zayn sick to the stomach. It was the worst argument they've had in months. Liam left with a slam of the door, managing to call Zayn a 'worthless piece of shit' and telling him that 'he never loved him'.

Liam said he was coming for his things the next day and Zayn thought he should put it all neatly in a box by the door so he wouldn't have to face Liam. He could leave it there and go to the nearest coffee shop until he was sure Liam was gone. But that wouldn't work and he knew it. He wasn't ready to let go. ' _The best three years of my life_ ', as Zayn says. He had been broken and beaten by guys in the past and Liam was there to fix him back up.

His first ex, Harry, had a bit of a temper. If things didn't go his way, then it wasn't right. Zayn always protested against him and he ended up being a punching bag. Harry claims the first hit was an 'accident'. It didn't seem so much of an accident anymore when Zayn ended up in the hospital with a broken rib and internal bleeding. It went on and on until Zayn finally spoke up to his family, which got Harry a good amount of time in prison.

The second ex, Louis, didn't have a problem speaking his mind. He didn't have a problem telling Zayn that ' _he looked like shit_ ' or ' _looked a little fat in that shirt_ '. It started out like that, until Louis started calling him ' _worthless and weak_ ' and said ' _he could've done so much better than you_ '. He went as far as saying he wished he was dead. He packed up and left the following morning, with a note that said 'fuck you' taped directly on his forehead.

The flashbacks from last night started running through his mind again. Especially those four little words from Liam.

' _I never loved you_ '.

Those words kept replaying in his mind over and over again. The voices in his head he thought were gone were coming back. His head was pounding as fast as his heart and he rushed to the bathroom. The cool tile of the bathroom floor felt so good against his warm and sweaty body. His heart was hurting and he felt sick to his stomach. Liam promised Zayn he would never hurt him. He promised him he would never leave. He promised him he'd never treat him like they did. But Liam broke that promise. 

What if everything they said was true? That he was a worthless piece of shit? That nobody loved him? Maybe the world would be better off without Zayn Malik. The same weak, insecure boy from before was back, overpowering the strong man who had once felt like he could be king of the world. 

His hands were shaky as he reached for the all too familiar bottle of sleeping pills. The same ones he almost overdosed on when Louis was still in his life. He slowly unscrewed the cap and poured a bunch into his hand. He stared at them for a bit, his hand slowly raising toward his mouth. He winced before his vision started going blurry. He slowly moved toward the toilet, the feeling of puke creeping up.

The all too familiar sound of the front door opening and closing and a "Zayn?" echoing around the house caused Zayn to jump a bit. His vision started getting fuzzier and fuzzier when he heard footsteps walking toward the bathroom. His vision went black as he heard Liam's voice ring through the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

The hospital room was so bright it pulled him out of sleep. The beeping of the heart monitor was adding to his current migrane. He decided against punching it because he didn’t want to deal with the nurses and he was too weak to even lift his arm.

 

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room, he noticed the IV’s dripping that weird liquid into the tube connected to his arm. He heard voices talking and someone mentioning something about ‘he may not make it’ and a door closing. He noticed the TV was on, playing that one show Liam always made him watch on Saturday nights. He also noticed Liam sitting in the chair next to the bed.

 

‘ _Why was Liam even here?_ ’ Zayn thought to himself. ‘ _Liam said it himself, ‘He doesn’t give a damn about me’_.’ The strange thing was, Zayn couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Liam. It was hard to be mad at someone you couldn’t see your life without. He couldn’t be mad because he was used to people saying that stuff to him.

 

He wanted so bad to yell and scream and ask why Liam did what he did but the burning in his throat was unbearable. He wanted to get out of this hospital and start over, just sleep it off instead of taking those pills.

 

But why didn’t the pills kill him? They should have. He wouldn’t have to be in this situation and Liam wouldn’t have to worry about him being in his life anymore. He said it himself. ‘ _Zayn, you’re a worthless piece of shit._ '

 

Zayn started to cough and Liam immediately rushed to his side. He moaned and groaned as Liam took his hand in his.

 

“I’m right here Zayn. I’m so sorry for what I said and what I did and I take it all back. I wasn’t thinking and I don’t know what came over me and I’m just a huge idiot.” Liam was past the point of tears now. The nurse had told him Zayn might not make it past today and he wasn’t ready for that just yet.

Zayn felt himself getting weaker and weaker and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He couldn’t leave, not just yet. He wanted Liam to know he still loved him but the burning in his throat was preventing him from getting the words out. He coughed a few more times as Liam kept stroking his hair.

 

The beeping of the heart monitor started slowing down, along with the beats of Zayn’s heart. He felt weaker than earlier and his head felt like a jackhammer was slamming against it. Liam was pretty much sobbing at this point, begging Zayn to ‘stay with me, please don’t leave’ even though he and Zayn both knew it wasn’t going to end up that way.

 

“Liam, I…” Zayn managed to get out. He couldn’t grasp the fact he was dying. He wanted to stay here with Liam. He wanted to erase that fight and start over new. His heartbeat was slowing and he knew that at any second he’d be gone forever.

 

“I know Zayn. I love you.” Liam leaned up to kiss Zayn on the forehead as the heart monitor beeped one last time before flatlining. Liam closed his eyes and held on Zayn for what really was the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
